


Blue blood, Poison petals.

by BumbleBeeHoneyLee



Series: Loves garden. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood mentioned, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeHoneyLee/pseuds/BumbleBeeHoneyLee
Summary: Virgil was alone the first time and he’s glad of that, there was no way he could hide his surprised expression when he looked down from the bathroom mirror to see that single petal resting in the sink.The second time it was Foxtail amaranths and it was harder to hide.





	Blue blood, Poison petals.

_“You make us better.”_

Virgil supposed that could have been the beginning.

Hearing Roman say that, seeing the effort he put in to accommodating him and become a better person.

That could have been the seed planted in his lungs, slowly growing there until the first Petal fell from his mouth in a surprised gasp.

_Purple lilac._

He was alone the first time and he’s glad of that, there was no way he could hide his surprised expression when he looked down from the bathroom mirror to see that single petal resting in the sink.

_The second time it was foxtail amaranths and it was harder to hide._

The room had gone quiet when his coughing began and he held up a hand to stop Patton getting any closer.

_He couldn’t let him see, he couldn’t let any of them see this. Especially Roman._

So he ran to his room hand over his mouth as he tried to keep the large petals from spilling out.

He choked and gagged as the long red flowers fell from his mouth and into his cupped hands.

_He felt ashamed._

Each coughing fit got worse and gradually he lost count of how many times he had to leave the room to cough up petals (a new flower each time.)

_Daisys, heather, hydrangeas, peonys, and many others._

Each new flower hurt more than the last until he was coughing up more blood than petals.

He could feel it too, the flowers growing in his lungs, the constant tickle in his throat, the sharp pain of unrequited love. A love that was choking him alive.

Finally he could no longer hide it, not by any fault of his own but because not even he could cover up or explain away the entire rose that had been retched up.

It lay on the floor surrounded by blood and loose petals and in a grotesque way …_ it was beautiful._

“How long have you known?” Logan had muttered eyes still fixed on the single rose.

“A while?” He replied wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“Who?” _Prince this time._

“Does it matter?”

Before any of them could reply he was gone, turning quickly and not looking back.

Romans eyes widened as he felt a tickle in his throat and coughed quietly, and to his surprise there in his open palm

_A singles red carnation petal._

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive off of the validation of strangers, leave a comment? help me sustain myself.


End file.
